


Finding Love on Valentine

by Twykad



Series: Jimon Week 2017 [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, First Meetings, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet-Cute, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9724571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twykad/pseuds/Twykad
Summary: Jimon Week!↳ day 2: Valentine's daySimon got dump on Valentine's Day, maybe it's for the best





	

To say that he was sad and, or, disappointed would have been an understatement. Simon was crushed, seriously, who breaks up with someone else on Valentine’s Day? It was just cruel.

He pushed the door of the first bar in sight, flopping on the first sit available. There weren’t many people, and he almost snorted thinking about how all the others must be in a relationship. He looked down, pinching the bridge of his nose. No, he will not cry, he will not be that ridiculous. 

  


“What can I serve you?” Someone asked and he darted up.

  


If he wasn’t self-pitying, Simon would probably have crushing on the bartender right away. He was blond, obviously worked out, a lot, had strange, yet beautiful tattoos, and his eyes… heterochromia was seriously and objectively good looking on him and subjectively, the guys was utterly attractive.

  


“The strongest you got, please.”

“Wow, you sure about that buddy?” the barista asked raising his brows.

“Please.”

“Okay, I take it you got a very bad Valentine’s Day.”

“You don’t know the half of this.”

  


***

  


Jace was looking, amused at the new guy who was drinking, way too much in his opinion, which was why he refused to give him an umpteenth drink. 

  


“Tut-tut I think you drank enough, you won’t be able to go back to your house.”

“She broke up with me.”

“Oh…”

  


Jace couldn’t even believe that he couldn’t help feeling bad, not only because the man got dumped on the lovers day, but also because he had said “she”.

  


“Is that because I’m pansexual and wanted to go to pride with her? Do you think she has something against LGBTs? … Do you have something against LGBTs?”

“Dude no, I’m bi myself. And if she left you because of your sexuality then she is stupid.”

“I wasn’t even  _ in love  _ with her ex, but come on, Valentine’s Day?!”

“Eh, some people are like that.”

“Without a heart you mean?”

  


Jace just shrugged.

  


“Wait. You’re bi?”

  


Jace nodded.

  


“Cool!”

“Cool?” He repeated, amused.

“Yeah, I mean, you look so straight.” He blurted out waving at him up and down.

  


Jace laughed this time. The guy was too adorable, and he was seriously thinking about giving him his number but decided against it last minute, and went to present himself first.

  


“I’m Jace, by the way.”

“Simon.”

  


Jace smiled.

  


“You’re so handsome.” Simon almost  _ swooned _ . 

“You’re not too bad yourself.”

“I’m a nerd.”

“Hot nerd.”

  


Simon snorted.

  


“Then she wouldn’t have left me.”

“Hey,” Jace started putting his hand on Simon’s shoulder. “I’m sure she is missing a lot okay? If I had been her I’m positive I wouldn’t have left you, especially not on this day, but look at it, it’s not that bad, you ended up in a bar with an handsome guy like myself!”

“So out of my league.”

“You never are out of any leagues, Simon, believe me.”

“You would have been such a good Valentine…”

“I’m single, I can be your Valentine for the… Last two hour before midnight.”

  


Simon smiled and slowly nodded. 

  


***

  


They talked the whole next two hours, sharing on anything. And just like that, between the few drinks Jace served to the singles and the broken hearts, Simon learnt that the blond man had been adopted, had two brothers and one sister, that the tattoos were a family thing and that the famous model Magnus Bane was dating his oldest brother. Which had Simon choked on the virgin Bloody Mary Jace had forced him to take.

He told Jace that he was Jewish, had a sister and was leaving alone with his mother, his father had left them long ago.

Simon had always thought it was weird to confide his life to a bartender, but strangely, right now, it was weird at all, it even felt good, their hands were regularly brushing, softly, and they barely stopped looking at each others in the eyes. It was awkward, it was rather sweet. And maybe, Jace was right, breaking up today wasn’t that bad, he had found a perfect Valentine. 

  


“The two hours have passed.” Jace suddenly said and Simon felt a ache in his heart. “It’s midnight.”

“Oh… Well, you were an excellent Valentine, thank you.”

“Hey..”

“Hm?”

“Midnight is also the time my shift ends. Mind if I take you on a late night date?”

  


And Simon only hoped this time, he will have a true love story and that it will work.

  
  
  
_ And he has.  _ Simon thought as they spend their fifth Valentine’s Day together.  _ And it does _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are loved


End file.
